The present invention relates to an energy-absorbing apparatus. The invention relates in general to a fully redirective and non-gating impact attenuator apparatus.
Many types of energy-absorbing devices are positioned along highways and racetracks to prevent vehicles from crashing into stationary structures and to lessen the injuries to occupants of the vehicle and to lessen the impact and damage that will occur to the vehicle.
In the past, many of these devices have been rigid structures that restrain the vehicle from leaving the highway. One problem is that the vehicle itself is crushed and bears the brunt of the impact. Another problem with rigid barrier is that the vehicle may rebound back onto the highway and into oncoming traffic. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,936 to Boedecker, Jr. et al., issued Nov. 5, 1974, which discloses a rigid barrier composed of aligned interconnected barrels.
Other types of barriers include energy-absorbing barrier devices that are placed along highways and raceways. Many types of such barrier have been proposed. For example, one type of barrier device uses one-time collapsible energy-absorbing materials that are crushed or broken away upon impact. These types of devices are damaged or destroyed during impact and must be replaced after a single impact which is time consuming, expensive, and leaves the roadway unprotected during the repair time. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,734, to Walker, issued Sep. 28, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,989 to Meinzer, issued Mar. 30, 1982; U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,484 to Gertz et al., issued Oct. 5, 1982; U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,565 to Sicking et al., issued Mar. 28, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,592 to Machado, issued Aug. 25, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,005 to Muller et al., issued Dec. 22, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,435 to Bronstad, issued Sep. 28, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,144 to Hirsch et al., issued Oct. 3, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,417 to Muller et al., issued Jun. 25, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,985 to Albritton, issued Mar. 25, 2003; US2001/0014254 to Albritton published Aug. 16, 2001; US2002/0090260 to Albritton, published Jul. 11, 2002; US2003/0175076A1 to Albritton, published Sep. 18, 2003; US2003/0234390 to Bronstad, published Dec. 25, 2003; US2004/0016916 to Bronstad, published Jan. 29, 2004; EP000149567A2 to DuPuis published Jul. 24, 1985; and DE003106694A1 to Urberger, published September 1982;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,911 to Gertz, issued Jun. 23, 1987, relies on air chambers to impart resiliency to the barrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,484 to Meinzer, issued Oct. 4, 1983, discloses a barrier system that relies on springs for resiliency and attenuation of the vehicle's impact.
Various barrier systems use fluid to lessen the vehicle impact. See, for example: U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,431 to Stephens et al., issued Jun. 5, 1984, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,716 to Stephens et al., issued Apr. 22, 1986, which disclose water filled buffer cartridges that are restrained with cables in a pivotable diaphragm. Likewise, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,672,657 to Young et al., issued Jun. 27, 1972, and 3,674,115 to Young et al, issued Jul. 4, 1972, issued disclose liquid filled containers arranged in a barrier system; U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,662 to Walker et al., issued Aug. 1, 1972, shows clusters of liquid filled buffers.
Various other systems include reusable energy-absorbing devices. For example: U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,028 to Latumer, issued May 12, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,261 to Stephens, issued May 24, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,275 to Fitch, issued Jan. 4, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,878 to Araki et al., issued Jul. 11, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,134 to Banks et al, issued Nov. 21, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,495 to Williams et al., issued Mar. 18, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,429 to Stephens et al., issued Apr. 29, 2003; US2003/0210953A1 to Williams et al. published Nov. 13, 2003; JP356131848A to Miura et al., published Oct. 15, 1981; EP000437313A1 to Guerra, published Jul. 17, 1991.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,240 to Jarre et al., issued Dec. 2, 1980, discloses a flexible polyurethane foam having a high-load bearing capacity and a large energy absorption capacity upon impact.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,946 to Hostettler, issued Feb. 2, 1988, discloses energy-absorbing polyurethane elastomers and foams.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,410,609 to Taylor et al., issued Jun. 25, 2002, discloses low pressure polyurethane foams.
There is a need for an impact attenuator barrier system which minimizes or prevents injury to occupants of a vehicle.
There is a further need for an impact attenuator barrier system vehicle that is fully recoverable upon impact.
There is a further need for an impact attenuator barrier system that is economical, reliable in operation and easy to install and maintain.
There is a further need for an impact attenuator barrier system that is useful in various environments, including, for example, public highways, racetrack, and marine applications including protecting piers.
There is a further need for an impact attenuator barrier system that will absorb impact energies from trucks and cars traveling at high speeds.
There is a further need for an impact attenuator barrier system that, when impacted, does not disintegrate and cause debris to be scattered around the site of impact.
There is a further need for an impact attenuator barrier system that, when impacted, minimizes lateral expansion beyond its lateral, non-impacted measurements.
There is a further need for an impact attenuator barrier system that minimizes the amount of material required to absorb a pre-determined amount of energy.